Call me
by DjPuMa13g
Summary: Ellos tienen un trato que cuando el celular suena es para satisfacerse, no importa la hora en que llegue a sonar su celular él la tiene que atender sin importar nada. (Primer capítulo hay lemon)
1. Chapter 1

No era la gran fiesta que me esperaba pero no puedo negar que me estoy divertido al ver como mi amigo anda con esa actitud de conquistador con cualquier chica que cruce enfrente de él.

- Esa chica esta para comérmela completita – dijo con suma lujuria Horo horo que no despega la mirada de esa mujer de cabello corto.

- Si tú lo dices – ingerí un poco de cerveza mientras daba un gran vistazo a esta casa que no sabía quién era el dueño y organizador de la fiesta. - ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –

- Porque Jeanne me ordeno que los invitara – al escuchar el nombre recordé a esa gentil mujer con exóticos ojos color rubí y hermoso rostro.

- Tu mujer te manda, Rencito – vi como Ren le era indiferente la tonalidad burlona de Horo que ahora se atrevió abrazarlo sobre los hombros - Uyy… eres la gran decepción al género masculino, das vergüenza –

- No, mi querido Horokeu, tu eres la decepción y que da vergüenza – él se quito el brazo de Horo y lo miro con cierta maldad - Porque no tienes novia y nunca lo tendrás –

Horo como respuesta aventó violentamente el vaso de cerveza al piso para después alejarse de nosotros - Ese fue un golpe bajo – Ren simplemente me sonrío.

Después de mi comentario no hablamos un buen de tiempo, resople de lo aburrido que estaba y era mi culpa el estar aburrido por rechazar a cada chica que me ofrecían un exquisito entrenamiento, ahora mismo me estaba arrepintiendo - Mira, ahí está Anna – deje de ver el piso para luego girar hacia donde apuntaba mi amigo, esa rubia estaba con Jeanne y se notaba que tenían una muy entretenida plática – Es una lástima que no tienen nada en común, hubieran sido la pareja perfecta -

- Si, es una lástima – desvié la mirada de esa hermosas mujeres, sentí esas ganas de ir a orinar y todo por esas cinco cervezas que me bebí - Voy al baño – le avise a Ren que no tardo en indicarme donde quedaba el baño.

Camine con dificulta por medio de la sala que era prácticamente la pista de baile, subí sin dificultad las escaleras pero en ese pequeño pasillo oscuro había tantas parejas besuqueándose y manoseándose que no me hacían fácil el llegar a mi destino, así que tuve que empezar a empujarlos sin importar que se molestaran conmigo, llegue a la puerta del baño pero de la nada alguien salió y me empujo abruptamente hacia cierta persona que estaba a mi lado, ese aroma lo conocía como la dueña que podía conseguir ese costoso perfume – Anna – ella se daba masaje en el hombro– Disculpa mi torpeza - le acomode ese rebelde mechón rubio atrás de la oreja como mi forma de arreglar esta situación incomoda.

- No te preocupes – a pesar del ruido de la música alcance a escuchar su melodiosa voz, nos miramos brevemente pero que para mi pareció eterno, no perdí detalle de esa mirada retadora y se relamió lentamente los labios tan provocadoramente, y sin decirme nada se fue de mi lado.

No le di importancia a su falta de cortesía a la hora de no despedirse y me decidí entrar al baño, solté una larga exhalación a la hora de aliviar mi vejiga, el lugar estaba tranquilo así que me decidí quedarme para darme un respiro a esa no tan divertida fiesta.

Inicie a contar los azulejos del baño y a inspeccionar que tenia la dueña en la caja de primeros auxilios, una vez terminado mi diversión era hora de volver abajo pero el sonido de mi cel. lo impidió -Aló… - la respuesta que tuve fue un simplemente "ven"; con esa palabra mi corazón se acelero y una sonrisa socarrona se formo en mi rostro. - Ahí estaré pero procura llegar antes que yo porque sabes muy bien que odio esperar - lo último que escuche de su parte fue un fuerte bufido y colgó.

Al regresar ahí estaba Horo pero no estaba solo sino con esa hermosa mujer de cabello corto de antes, no tenía que ser genio al interpretar esos gestos exagerados porque era claro que Horo le estaba presumiendo a Ren por la conquista que tiene. - Yoh te presento a Damuko –

- Gusto en conocerte –

- Igualmente - le sonreír gentilmente y ella me correspondió de igual modo.

Deje de observarla para fijarme en ellos - Amigos, me tengo que ir – con voz seria hable, Horo con Ren me miraban con extrañeza como si tuviera monos en la cara.

- Pero la fiesta apenas empieza -

- Lo sé pero es un asunto urgente, Horo –

- ¿Tan urgente es? – asentí ante la pregunta de Ren.

Por la miraba que ahora me daba Tao era claro que quería un poco mas de explicación - Me llamo Hao porque al parecer algo le paso a la abuela - que los grandes espíritus como mi abuela me perdonen por semejante mentira que he dicho - Adiós – no deje que él continuara con sus preguntas que seguramente me diría.

Velozmente salí de la casa y cruce la calle para ir a mí Mustang 67, observe mi reloj que indicaba la 1 de la madrugada era la hora perfecta para lo que voy hacer, me subí al auto y maneje al límite de lo permitido.

En cada semáforo rojo observaba atentamente el escenario desolador de las calles y como la luna llena daba un cierto atmosfera romántico a la cuidad.

Estacione el auto enfrente de esa casa, respire tres veces para mitigar mis nervios, era algo irónico que lo siguiera sintiendo porque llevo varias noches haciendo esto. Una vez que sentí que aleje mis nervios y recordé esa adrenalina que me invadió al escuchar su voz suave salí del auto para encaminarme hasta quedar frente de esa puerta.

Toque tres veces…Al momento que abrió la puerta la estrechamente entre mis brazos para evitar que se escapara y cegado de la pasión que ella ha provocado atrape sus labios con los míos, mi deseo por ella se despertó desde el instante que me llamo.

El sentir su delicado cuerpo que esta tan caliente como el mío satisface una mínima parte de mi necesidad.

A pesar de la oscuridad no fue impedimento para que llegáramos a su habitación, la obligue a caminar hasta caer en la cama en donde me posicione encima de ella sin apartar mis labios, deslice una de mis manos desde su cintura hasta sus atractivas piernas donde pase mis dedos con lentitud, mentalmente le di las gracias a los grandes espíritus que el día de hoy llevara puesto falda porque me hacia fácil el sentir sus piel.

Gemí cuando sus dientes atraparon mi labio inferior ejerciendo fuerza pero solamente la necesaria para no llegar a lastimarme pero no me hubiera importado que me hiciera sangrar porque lo haría más excitante el momento. Al instante que soltó mi labio pase la punta de mi lengua entre sus labios como gesto de pedir permiso para entrar y que no tardo en aceptar, moví mi lengua de forma ondulatoria para rozarme con la de ella, con cada roce que hacía me dejaba encantado, observe sus ojos tan lleno de picardía como de lujuria y juraba que seguramente así se vería los mío.

Mientras la besaba con profunda pasión hice que flexionara su pierna hasta mi cadera para poder acariciarla en toda su extensión pero que al final mi mano se quedo sobre el muslo para que mis dedos jugaran el contorno de la ropa interior.

Deje sus labios para atacar ese níveo cuello, primero le di un corto beso a esa hermosa unión entre el cuello y hombro para después pasar la lengua, y por último posar mis labios e iniciar a succionar pero que en vez de cuando mordía, al escuchar cómo me nombro entre suspiros aumentaba mi excitación.

Sentía como sus uñas se enteraba ligeramente sobre mis hombros para después deslizarse por todo mi torso hasta llegar a mi cintura, sentí sus caricias por mi cadera y parte del abdomen, sus caricias son toda delicadeza a pesar de tener esa facha de ser agresiva, me gusta sus contrastes…

La ropa comenzaba a incomodarme, así que me aleje a duras penas de ese exquisito cuello para tener el espacio suficiente para desabrocharme la camisa con mis agiles dedos, me la quite lentamente ante esa profunda mirada para después arrojarla al piso.

Acerque el rostro hasta recargar mi frente con la de ella, solté un par de suspiros mientras miraba por breves instante esos labios hinchados que me ordenan que los bese nuevamente y como ella malditamente me ha acostumbrado que le debo de obedecer no tardo en desaparecer la distancia entre nosotros, atrape su labio superior para succionar e hice lo mismo con el inferior pero en éste lo mordí lo suficiente para hacerlo sangrar, su delicioso sabor metálico me extasió tanto que me atreví en pasar mi lengua por su herida para degustar mejor su sabor.

Volví apoderarme de esos labios que se coordinan perfectamente con los míos en este ritmo pausado, percibí sus uñas sobre mi cadera, ese gesto era el inicio que ella necesitaba más piel que tocar como yo que no me basta el sentir la piel de sus piernas, del cuello y de sus suaves labios.

Era el momento de quitarle cada prenda, la abrace por la cintura para hacernos girar y una vez teniéndola sentada sobre mis muslos me asenté para empezar a quitarle esa blusa blanca de botones, sonreí cuando visualice ese brasier negro de encaje que hacía ver muy sexy sus senos, a pesar de ya haberlo visto varias noches no dejaban de encantarme e hice como en esas noches, delinee el contorno de la tela de la prenda que sostenía esas delicias de montes tan suaves.

Ella me hizo el favor de quitarse la blusa mientras que mis manos se alejaron de la zona de su pecho, después le quitaría el brasier así que no había tanta prisa en hacerlo ahora, mis manos tantearon los lados de esa falda para encontrar el dichoso cierre que enseguida lo baje.

Le di un corto beso para distraerla a la hora de regresar a la posición de antes, agarre la cinturilla de la falda para iniciar a deslizarla fuera de esas piernas y en ese momento me di cuenta que aún conservaba esas zapatilla negras, tome sus pies para darles besitos al mismo tiempo que le quitaba esas sexys zapatilla que le hacía ver tan atractivas sus piernas.

Al momento de levantarme de la cama observe detenidamente su rostro sonrojado y su cabello desarreglado, desvíe mi mirada a ese fabuloso cuerpo que únicamente esta en esa sensual ropa interior negro… se me hacia agua la boca al pensar de lo que le voy hacer.

Ella con el dedo me ordeno que me acercara nuevamente, y a gatas me coloque sobre de ella, no tarde en ser atrapado entre sus delicados brazos, sentí sus labios besando húmedamente mi hombro; mientras que ella así eso me entretenía tocando su expuesta piel, pase la yema de mis dedos sobre sus cintura y parte de su vientre plano al igual que ese adorable ombligo.

Mis dedos subieron hasta atrapar a esos no tan pequeños senos para estrujarlo suavemente, le arranque leves gemidos al momento de hacerlo, baje la tela únicamente lo suficiente para sentir como su par de protuberancia rosadas estaban excitada y caliente, comencé arrastrarme hasta quedar a la altura de ese par pero en el instante que realice mis movimientos escuche sus quejas por quitarle con lo que se estaba entreteniéndose.

Lo bueno de su brasier es que se abría de frente y así puede liberarlos tan fácilmente, mire esos hermosos senos que se veían tan hermosos como apetitosos para después delinear con la punta de mi dedo el contorno de esos par de delicados pezones, como me gusta sus senos porque son tan suaves al tacto como igual de esponjosos y son tan ideales para utilizarlos como mis almohadas, ese par son las responsables de todos mis sueños húmedos y de mi maldita obsesión de querer siempre probarlos día y noche.

Relamí mis labios porque los tengo tan secos ante la anticipación de lo que le hare a ese par de encantos, tengo que tratarlas como se debe pero antes de hacerlo necesitaba estar seguro que ella me viera lo que le voy hacer, así que alce la mirada y me encontré con la sorpresa que ella mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Me hace sentir orgulloso que ella tenga los ojos cerrados porque me da entender que está disfrutando y que está concentrada en las múltiples sensaciones que le doy pero ahora mismo no quería que se perdiera de vista lo que mi boca le va hacer - Anna – al susurrar su nombre obtuve lo que deseaba, le sonreí para después dar paso a que mi lengua trazara esa protuberancia rosada, vi como mordía su labio y sentí como se sacudió ante mi contacto húmedo – Aquí voy - y sin más preámbulo cubrí con mi boca ese excitado pezón para succionarlo perezosamente pero que también lo lamí hasta me atreví a morderlo entre tanto masajeaba el otro seno.

Note que ella se esforzaba en mantener abiertos los ojos, su frente brillaba por la capa de sudor, sus manos estaban agarradas de su hermoso cabello rubio pero lo que me excito fue ver su boquita que aspiraba y exhalaba trabajosamente, así que capture entre mis dientes su pezón para jalarlo levemente y obtuve como respuesta una profunda pero nada recatado gemido – No lo vuelvas hacer – entre cortado me hablo y por culpa de su tono de voz me animo a hacerlo nuevamente – Yoh – sentí un leve jalón de cabello.

Me separe de ella para hincarme sobre la cama e iniciar el proceso de quitarme mis tenis, me desate el cinturón baje el cierre para así desalojarme de esos pantalones y quedarme en ropa interior pero antes de arrojarlos saque cierto sobrecito plateado que coloque al lado de Anna

Volví a la acción a la hora de besar su lindo ombligo para descender hasta su vientre en donde le quite las bragas negras que posteriormente las avente atrás de mí, no era necesario tocar ese placentero lugar pasa saber que esta lista para mí.

Estaba por iniciar a bajarme mis ajustados bóxers pero las manos de ella me detuvieron - Te ayudo – la forma tan suave en que lo dijo me obligo a que la viera, tenía el rostro tan sereno hasta el punto que me atrevería a decir que desprendía calidez, me es tan irreconocible esa mujer que tengo enfrente a la que siempre me encuentro y tiene esos gestos arrogante junto con esa maldita voz mandona que me hace sentir intimidado.

Solté un largo gemido al hora del contacto de su mano tibia sobre mi miembro, me di cuenta que había colocado el condón cuando estaba distraído, se me dificulto el pasar la saliva ante lo que veía y tuve que retener mi gemido al sentir otra caricia en mi miembro, deslizo lentamente el condón con una gentiliza que me derretía de placer.

¡Wow!... lo que ella hizo fue tan sensual y que merecía un gran premio, al conectar mi mirada con la de ella supe que Anna ya quería que diera el siguiente paso.

La recosté y con la rodilla abrí sus piernas los suficiente para ubicarme entre ellas, la tome de la cadera para jalar hacia mi cuerpo, sostuve mi pene para ubicarla esa húmeda entrada pero antes lo restregué sobre toda esa línea de pliegues que están húmedos que me hace vibrar.

Ella dejo de respirar ante mi diversión, tenia los labios apretados y me dirigió una mirada de reproche pero de en vez de darme miedo me dio ternura – Deja de jugar – solté una ligera risa.

Deje de reírme para darle un besito sobre los labios - Esta bien – ella como yo no estaba de humor para mi juego y para ser sincero así que lentamente empecé a introducirme.

Respiraba profundamente para no perder mi cordura ante la sensación que me regala el cuerpo de Anna, empecé a sudar por el esfuerzo de controlar el impulso de entrar de modo violento en ese delicada y sensual cuerpo.

Anna me rodeo el cuello y me atrajo a sus labios, me beso suavemente mientras sus piernas rodeaban mi cadera para después mover el cuerpo de forma provocativa que hacía que sus senos chocaran con mi pecho, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sin interrumpir el beso empecé a menearme despacio pero con fuerza, con cada estocada le arrebata el aliento hasta el punto que dejo de besarme para dejarme escuchar sus armoniosos gemidos que aumentan conforme a la velocidad de mi cadera y la violencia que ejerzo.

Sin dejar mi velocidad solté sus labios para irme otra vez a besar su cuello, en cada embate sentí como su interior empezó a tener fuerte pulsaciones que apretaba mi miembro y que es toda una delicia, sus dedos también me apretaban fieramente la espalda y sus piernas hacia los mismo en mi cadera, así que aumente la velocidad porque ella está a unos segundos de llegar a ese rico clímax.

Sentí como se envolvió mi pene en una vigorosa presión, el delicado grito que ella dio me produjo un extenso escalofrío en mi espina dorsal que fue disfrutable, todo eso fue la señal que ella sucumbió al placer y que ahora era mi turno de llegar a sentirlo, y para ello tuve que cambiar de posición.

A pesar de saber que ella está agotada por semejante orgasmo que tuvo la obligue a cabalgarme, ella al principio no comprendía mis acciones hasta que le sonreía y fue con ese gesto ella rápidamente capto mi deseo, empezó a impulsarse con mis hombros entre tanto yo pose mis manos sobre su cintura para ayudarla mientras que hacia eso tome con mi boca el seno que hace momentos atrás no trate como debía, lo bese, succione y hasta mordí a la vez que Anna gemía por mi semejante trato, era notable su sensibilidad que tiene su cuerpo a causa de su orgasmo.

Sentía ese hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo, estaba a unas cuantas estocadas… en tres… en dos… en uno…

Apreté los dientes, abrace posesivamente ese hermoso cuerpo tan angelical mientras era absorbido por semejantes sacudida ella me acariciaba el cabello gentilmente y sin aguantar más me desplome completamente sobre la cama con ella encima de mí. Nos quedamos abrazándonos hasta que nuestros acelerados corazones estuvieran estables.

Ella sin nada de gentiliza quito mis manos de su cuerpo y se levanto de mi para irse alojar sobre la parte vacía de la cama.

Mientras me quitaba el condón y lo tiraba al bote de basura observe como recogía las sabanas como la colcha para cubrirse, me coloque a su lado nuevamente y con timidez estire los brazos directo a esa calientes cobijas hasta taparme con ella – Ya te puedes ir –

- Estoy muy agotado como para irme –

- Idiota – murmuro con un toque juguetón pero sin perder su acidez, sonreí ante su insulto antes de dejarme llevar por el cansancio.

* * *

><p>He aquí una nueva historia que es 100% YohxAnna, es la primera vez que hago un fic que es totalmente alrededor de esta pareja, voy a tratar que sea un corta historia pero muy intensa, ¡eso sí!<p>

Ha pasado años desde mi último lemon, Uyyyy... XD

Por cierto, aquí tienes, sé que no es lo acordado pero verlo como una muestra de lo que estoy preparado para tu verdadero premio.

**Pd:** Lo sé, lo sé, como puedo hacer un nuevo fic y no he actualizado "_Si fuéramos_" pero ya pronto estará el capitulo nuevo que será muy intenso.

**Nos vemos, Amor&Paz.**


	2. Chapter 2

- ¡Despierta, Yoh! – lo hice inmediatamente al sentir su fuerte golpe.

Masaje la mejilla a la vez que me sentaba, la mire con mucho rencor – Tu siempre tan sutil a la hora de despertarme – ella me sonrió con soberbia y lo siguiente que hizo fue empujarme fuera de la cama – Maldita sea, No te haría mal ser delicada a la hora de despertarme -

- ¿Quieres que te levante con besitos amorosos? –

Uyyy… imaginarme como Anna estaría dándome besitos no únicamente en mi rostro sino que en todo mi cuerpecito me produjo placer - No es mala idea –

- Eres un idiota – me aventó la almohada justo en mi delicada zona pero a pesar del dolor no me doblegue pero al ver que tenía entre sus manos el despertador me dio mucho miedo, ella tarde o temprano me lo aventaría así que simplemente cubrí a mi "amiguito" y espere el golpee.

- Hija – esa voz fue mi salvación porque hizo que Anna tirara el reloj al piso y se levantara rápidamente hasta la puerta sin importarle su desnudes, a pesar de tener un endiablado carácter tiene un cuerpo de infarto.

- Demonios, llego antes de lo previsto – me gusta mucho como se muerde el labio inferior porque me generan unas ganas de besarla, apreté las manos para controlarme porque no era el momento adecuado pero ella no me lo hacía fácil porque aun seguía haciendo ese gesto sensual.

Deje escapar un largo suspiro, camine hacia su dirección hasta quedar frene a frente, alce su rostro para que nuestras miradas conectaran y sin más preámbulo la bese.

Al principio se puso recia pero no duro mucho su actitud porque sentí como sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y sus labios empezaron a corresponderme, al momento de abrazarla sentí el roce de sus senos sobre mi pecho y ese contacto fue tan exquisito que le dio un plus a nuestro beso.

Nuestro beso que inicio lento se estaba tornado algo salvaje y exigente, ella de en vez de cuando me daba un ligero mordisco sobre mis labios para después succionarlos, mientras me atacaba de esa forma yo la apagaba mas a mi cuerpo para acariciar todo ese cuerpo desnudo.

Comencé a sentir como aumenta mi temperatura al igual que mi necesidad así que la forcé a que retrocediera hasta que se estampara contra la puerta, moví una de mis manos de su espalda hasta su fina cadera para empezar a delinearla hasta la parte de la curvatura del trasero.

Sus manos me tocaban delicadamente la nuca para después ir lentamente hasta los costados de mi rostro, con la punta de los dedos trazo pequeños círculos sobre mis mejillas hasta que se detuvo para sostener mi rostro para obligarme a separarme de sus labios. – Tienes que irte -

A pesar de todo el deseo que sentía mi cerebro sabía que ella tenía razón - ¿La que llego es tu mamá? – fue una estupidez lo que dije pero era su culpar por nublarme la razón con sus labios y caricias.

- No, ¿Cómo crees?, Es la vecina que tiene la costumbre de decirme "hija" y de entrar a la casa como si fuera suya – estoy de acuerdo que es mi culpa por preguntar algo tan estúpido pero no debía ser tan sarcástica, con un simple "si" era suficiente, ella debe trabar con su modales - Te tienes que ir – me empujo para ir hasta su armario y saco varias prendas que ahora mismo se estaba poniendo - ¿Qué esperas para vestirte? –

Camine por toda la habitación para recoger mi ropa, la única prenda que no encontraba era mis bóxers pero por el apuro que tenía no le di importancia y me coloque mi pantalón al igual que toda mi ropa. – Estoy listo -

Anna abrió la puerta pero antes de salir hizo el gesto de que guardara silencio, caminamos lentamente por el pasillo pero el piso de madera rechinaba y eso la molesto.

- Hija – esa voz ahora se escuchaba atrás de nosotros, Anna abrió la puerta que estaba a nuestro lado y me obligo a entrar ahí para después cerrarla rápidamente.

Me había encerrado en la habitación de la limpieza, ese olor tan fuerte del detergente irritaba mis fosas nasales pero me aguante, pegue el odio a la puerta para tratar de escuchar lo que decían pero no funcionaba así que tuve que resignarme a aburrirme y esperar hasta que Anna abriera la puerta, espere por mucho tiempo y tuve que entretenerme tarareando mi canción favorita de Bob Love.

Por la larga espera comencé a pensar que ella ya se ha olvidado de mí pero me equivoque al ver como se abría la puerta pero no me alegre porque tal vez era su madre así que me puse al lado de las escobas y trapeadores, empecé a rezar para que no me notara.

- ¿Qué haces? – nunca pensé alegrarme escuchar su irritada voz - Ven - me agarro de la mano, ante su contacto sentí un delicioso escalofrío… Mmmm… ¿Por qué siempre reaccionaba así mi cuerpo con ella a sabiendo que no tenemos futuro como pareja? Nunca lo comprenderé.

Llegamos velozmente a la puerta, soltó mi mano para abrirla lentamente pero antes vio hacia atrás por si venia su madre, la imite y al ver a nadie salimos. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que pregunte lo de costumbre - ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver? –

- No lo sé, yo te llamo cuando te necesite – nos miramos detenidamente, no sé porque di un paso hacia su cuerpo y acerque el rostro a ella, fije la mirada sobre sus labios, escuche claramente como suspiraba – Adiós – entro a la casa y cerró la puerta enfrente de mi nariz, ella sí que sabia como despedirse groseramente, soy un bobo por aun creer que ella me dará un beso de despedida.

Camine perezosamente hasta mi auto, saque las llaves y me metí, solté un largo bostezo a la vez que echaba andar el motor.

Durante el camino no deje de sonreír por culpa del recuerdo de esa apasionada noche que tuve, apreté le manubrio al tan sólo recordar el sabor de su boca, como se siente sus piel bajo mi tacto, sus suaves senos, como olía exquisitamente y el escuchar como pronunciaba mi nombre en medio de sus gemidos era lo mejor.

El estar tan sumido en ese delicioso recuerdo hizo que el retorno a casa fuera rápido y nada tedioso, estacione el auto enfrente de mi casa y me detuve unos segundo en analizar mi hogar que es bonito al igual que espacioso y con aguas termales, no es un casa cualquiera porque en realidad es una posada vacacionar pero que actualmente ya no está en servicio porque tiene un pasado terrorífico, sacudí la cabeza para no intentar recordar esa historia.

Entre sigilosamente a la casa para no despertar a mi familia pero al ver que eran apenas la 9 am sentí alivio porque era seguro que mi madre estuviera rezando mientras que mi padre estuviera viendo las noticias o ensañándole rituales a Tamao.

Fui corriendo hasta mi habitación pero al momento de entrar me encontré con cierto intruso.

- ¿Dónde estuviste? –

De todas la personas tenía que ser él mi policía particular, me daba tanta risa pero me la aguante - Afuera – me quite la chamarra y la coloque en el respaldo de la silla donde después de senté.

- Eso ya me di cuenta – porqué son tan molestos los hermanos mayores, ni es tan mayor que yo, solamente me gano unos segundos y ya, ni que fueran siglos esos segundos - Nuestra madre está furiosa porque no llegaste – no era nada bueno que mi madre estuviera en ese estado porque era un pase asegurado para visitar a los abuelos - Fuiste con ella otra vez-

Sonreí ante la afirmación de Hao pero decidí actuar desentendido – No sé de que hablas – comencé a quitarme los tenis.

- Por supuesto que fuiste con ella – se sentó correctamente sobre mi cama.

- ¿Por qué estás seguro de ello? -

- Porque… – note que Hao me examinaba - Tienes esa sonrisa de idiota pervertido que siempre sacas cada vez que te revuelcas con ella – ahí está su sonrisa de superioridad que a veces detesto.

- Tenle más respeto, es una gran mujer –

- Si tu lo dices – se levanto de mi cama - Para mí es una antipática y una arrogante mujer – me dio un ligero apretón sobre el hombro cuando paso a mi lado hasta que llego a la puerta - Por cierto, hoy vamos a visitar a los ancianos por tu culpa – me miro con rencor porque a él tampoco le fascinaba ir a verlos.

- Lo sé – él simplemente aumento su sonrisa socarrona para después salir de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Aquí el segundo capítulo cortó pero es algo. Lo que pretende de este fic es secreto pero le gustara.<p>

**Gracias por los Reviews**

**Annasak2**: gracias por esas lindas palabras, es un honor viniendo de ti porque me gusta como escribes (eso ya lo sabes pero me gusta repetírtelo) pero lo seguiré negando ¬¬ solamente para molestarte (sabes que me gusta molestarte) lo mío no es el Yohx Anna jajaja.

**jessi1424:** gracias por el comentario y aquí tienes el segundo capítulo, no lo abandonare porque lo vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Nos vemos.**


	3. Chapter 3

Después de que se fue Yoh mi alma se tranquilizo y ahora sí que podía actuar lo más normal posible a pesar de ese sentimiento de amargo que me produce cuando he fallado en mis planes.

Lo había programado todo perfectamente el día de ayer, ir a la fiesta, toparnos y después llamarlo, todo fue bien, hasta me atreví en calcular que al menos en la mañana tendríamos otra vez acción pero siempre hay cierto factor que arruina los planes, ese factor fue que mi madre llegara y tuve suerte que no llego junto con mi padre, eso sí era suerte de la buena, en fin lo importante es que saque a Yoh, al menos ahora sí que podía platicar calmadamente con mi madre.

Me dirigí hasta la cocina pero mientras caminaba recordé que gran logro conseguimos a la hora de llegar hasta mi habitación sin sucumbir en tener sexo en el sofá o piso como las primeras veces, sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos fantásticos recuerdos que hace que mi cuerpo quiera repetir esa sensación tan mágica que se crea entre nosotros.

Corrí hasta la cocina e inmediatamente bebí agua para calmar mis hormonas, percibí la mirada de mi mamá. Deje tranquilamente el vaso sobre el fregadero - ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje? – sonreí con ternura para conseguir que dejara de inspeccionarme.

- Muy bien – se recargo en el refrigerador, tenía una sonrisa soñadora tan lleno de amor, nunca tendré esa estúpida sonrisa y lo juro por mi colección de cd´s de Awaya Ringo.

- ¿Y papá, donde está? –

- Fue a la casa de tu abuela -

Cuando pronunciaba esa frase me hacia tener escalofríos - Últimamente va muy seguido a verla –

-¿Hiciste algo mientras no estuvimos? –

Contuve la risita ante esa pregunta - Nada - me relamí los labio al recordar cierta acción deliciosa - Me aburrí en la casa –

- ¿De verdad? – comprendo que no me crea porque es consciente de mi popularidad.

De repente se me ocurrió decirle la verdad – Me atrapaste, mamá - me senté, suspire un par de veces – La vedad es que fui a una fiesta pero era muy aburría así que llame a un compañero para tener sexo en mi habitación y hace unos momentos se acaba de ir mientras estabas en la cocina.

- Anna, ¿Cómo es posible que tú…? -

Esa reacción es exactamente lo que me había imaginado junto con esa entonación enojada e indignada – Es broma, mamá – sonreí juguetonamente.

- Una de muy mal gusto –

- Discúlpame – se le relajo el rostro - Mejor cuéntame qué hicieron es su viaje -

Me narro que desde que llegaron a Okinawa fue bien atendida por mi padre, que fueron a la playa, compraron recuerditos, se tomaron fotos que después me enseñaría, que mi padre la llevo a cenar al mejor restaurante, que bailaron bajo la luz de la luna llena y después menciono que hicieron el amor… Wow!, ok, esa es mi señal de dejarla escuchar.

¿Qué le pasa a mi madre en decirme "hice el amor con tu padre? ¿Quiere que me arranque mis oídos?, de tan sólo escuchar esa frase me traumo… imaginar a tus padres realizando ciertos movimientos sugerentes… ¡Oh, por los grandes espíritus debo pensar en otra cosa!

Y de pronto recordé cierto rostro…

Otra vez desperté con él, ¿Qué me pasa por la mente a la hora de llamarlo?, la verdad no sé qué me pasa con él.

Yoh es tan… diferente que me asusta… tan irresponsable que me enoja al igual que su actitud de distraído pero dentro de la cama es muy distinto que me hace olvidar esos detalles, debo de admitir que es excelente moviéndose, si no fuera tan bueno en la cama me olvidaría fácilmente de él.

Realizo otra vez ese movimiento a la hora de despedirnos y que por poco obtiene lo que desea pero gracias a mi fuerza de voluntad no lo tuvo, él sabe que nada de besos fuera de la cama para no confundirnos pero es terco el muchacho, aunque he de admitir que el chico tiene agiles labios.

Al parecer no le basto con el beso que me dio en la recamara, Uyyy… ese beso, si no cortaba ese beso era factible que terminaríamos haciéndolo con mi madre rondando por la casa como esa primera vez que tuvimos sexo a sabiendas de la presencia de no solamente de mi madre sino que también de mi padre, esa noche nos dimos cuenta que hay mas futuro en la cama que fuera de ella; esa noche tuve que retener cuando gemido que me producía y viceversa, fue lo más excitante de mi vida por el peligro que implica.

- ¿Qué tienes, hija?, estas muy distraída –

Debí de fingir que estaba muy atenta a ella - Nada - como no soporto ver su cara de angustia de mi madre decidí que es mejor retirarme - Voy a salir con Jeanne, así que con tu permiso me levanto – la deje pero no conté que ella me siguiera hasta mi habitación.

No deje que me molestara su presencia y como examinaba minuciosamente mi habitación, así que me distraje escogiendo la ropa que me colocaría después.

- ¿Esto es tuyo? – volteé a ver como agarraba ese bóxer sobre la lámpara, Oh…Demonios!,¿Cómo puede ser que ese idiota se le haya olvidado su ropa interior?, tranquilízate Anna puedes inventar cualquier cosa, siempre te has salido con la tuya.

- Si lo es – agarre rápidamente la prenda y lo hice bolita - Lo acabo de comprar -

- Hija – el tono serio no me agrado para nada – Ese bóxer parece demasiado grande para ti – se cruzo de brazos y me miro fijamente. - ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? -

- Es grande porque es un bóxer masculino - respire pausadamente para no generar sospechas a mi madre, ella sabe cuando miento – Lo compre porque son más cómodos – note su pesada mirada examinándome de pies a cabeza, di pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de verla directamente a los ojos – Es para tener una poco mas de libertad -

- Anna –

Ignore la voz demandante que siempre utiliza para pedirme más explicación, observe el reloj con apuro fingido - Tengo que arreglarme para ir a ver a Jeanne – este cambio de tema junto con la huida era para impedirle que relacione la "broma" que le dije con esa ropa interior, camine rápidamente por pasillo hasta mi habitación.

Me tarde menos de 15 minutos en bañarme y vestirme con una blusa blanca, unos jeans, tenis negros y como accesorio mi inseparable rosario, este rosario que me fue heredo desde los 8 años, deje de ver el rosario para ver la hora.

Tuve que salir de mi casa como si fuera una ladrona para evitar a mi madre y sus preguntas, y todo por culpa de ese estúpido pero muy estúpido Yoh, lo que tuve que pasar por su idiotez… mil veces estúpido.

Es que ¿a quien se le olvida su ropa interior?, la vergüenza que tuve que pasar para decir esa mentira tan bizarra. Por el disgusto de la situación se me olvido desayunar, así que me apure para tomar el bus que me llevaría al centro comercial, una vez llegando a mi destino fui rápidamente hasta esa tienda de ropa que le gusta mucho a mi amiga ir a comprar.

- Anna – Jeanne movía la mano exageradamente, desacelere hasta quedar enfrente de ella - Por fin llegas –

- No te quejes, es la primera vez que llego tarde -

- Lo sé pero déjame divertirme con tu tardanza –

Deje pasar su comentario - ¿Por qué tanta urgencia de que te acompañara hoy? – está era la duda que se me formo cuando platicamos ayer en la fiesta.

- Porque me ayudaras a encontrar el perfecto regalo para mi aniversario de noviazgo –

- Cierto, cumplen… - me lleve la mano al mentón - ¿Seis meses? –

- Seis maravillosos meses – porqué tiene que tener que ser en ese tono tan melosos, me aleje de esa cursilería - Ayer te fuiste muy temprano de la fiesta – fue lo primero que me dijo al alcanzarme.

- Tenia asuntos importantes que atender – nos detuvimos enfrente del establecimiento de ropa para caballeros.

- Así llamas a ese tipo con quien te acuestas – solté una risita, se me había olvidado que ella sabe de mi relación extraña pero… - ¿Cuándo me lo vas a presentar? –no era tan tota para decirle quien era.

- Nunca -

- Por favor, dime, seré muy discreta – si que estaba desesperada por saber.

- No te lo diré - y entre al local luego Jeanne me siguió.

**…..-….-….**

Otro domingo aburrido al lado de mis abuelos y de escuchar el mismo estúpido discurso respecto: la importancia de preservar la sangre shaman que corre en nuestras venas, la importancia de la naturaleza, de ser hombres de bien y por cómo iba el discurso tocaba el tema del maldito recordatorio de…

- Yoh, ¿Me estas escuchando? – la pastosa voz de mi abuela me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Si te estoy escuchando –me miro detenidamente, ella meneo la cabeza porque por supuesto que no se tragaba mis palabras, espere el regaño por haberle mentido pero no llego.

– En los pasados días tuve el placer de platicar con la abuela de tu prometida – como odio la palabra "prometida" y más cuando la pronuncia la Abuela – Hemos acordó cuando se conocerán y también la fecha de su boda –

- Tengo entendido que la fecha de la boda me involucra como a mi… – trague la saliva, respire profundamente – Prometida – fue un gran esfuerzo pronunciar ese calificativo, hasta sude a la hora de hacerlo.

- Pues ya ves que no – necesito una explicación respecto a su comentario tan ilógico y por su forma de verme creo que me lo va a dar – En esta época es cierto que los novios son lo que se deben involucrar en estos asunto pero según la antigua tradición tu solamente debes verla dos veces, el día de su primera cita y el día de la boda – el silencio que hubo en la sala después de su palabras fue interrumpido por una ruidosa carcajadas, ambos giramos a ver a Hao que no paraba de reírse escandalosamente y que no dejaba de ver su celular.

Ese maldito creído, de en vez de ayudarme con el asunto de mi compromiso se burla de mi. - ¿Por qué me tengo que casar yo y Hao no? – sonreí al ya no escuchar al risita burlona de él, nos mirábamos - Él es el mayor y según me ha contado mi Abuelo, son los primogénitos los que se casan con la mujer que eligieron la familia –

La Abuela se cruzo de brazos y miro a mi hermano - Tienes razón, el primer hijo es el que debe casarse – sonreí confiadamente - Pero en este caso – me tape los odios porque no era necesario seguir escuchando cierta información que ya me sé de memoria - Hao no tiene gusto por las mujeres –

- Así es – Hao guardo su cel en su bolsillo trasero, camino hasta llegar conmigo y abrazarme - Se me hacen asquerosas las mujeres – tenía el ceño fruncido - De tan sólo pensar en besarlas me produce unas ganas de vomitar –

No me creo que mi gemelo esa gay, se me hace algo imposible porque tiene a cientos de chicas tras de sus huesos y que ruegan por ser suya solamente una noche, tiene amigas tan sensuales que lo besan, le coquetean y lo abrazan amorosamente, si esos gestos se lo hacen a cualquier otro hombre se excitaría.

Mmmm... ahora que lo pienso detenidamente y examino la actitud de Hao, él no se excita por semejantes cariñitos provocadores, derrocha una magnetismo tan varonil que atrae mucho a las mujeres, es tan elegante, se cuida la apariencia, siempre está a la moda, se ejercita mucho y siempre lo he visto con mujeres, tal vez si sea gay pero mi instinto me dicta que él no lo es - A mí se me hace que solamente actúas como gay porque no quieres casarte con la prometida que nos escogió la abuela – es lo que se me ocurrió.

Hao dejo de abrazarme y me miro molesto - Soy gay, hermano – sonrió levemente - Sé que no aceptas que alguien tan perfecto y maravilloso como yo lo sea –

- No te creo –

- ¿Por qué? – se llevo ambas manos a su cadera, deje de verlo para evitar avergonzándome por su posición.

- Porque nunca te he visto con un hombre y por eso digo que tu finges o estas confundido de tu sexualidad – el ver la cara de sorpresa de él era lo mejor del mundo, hasta ahora he podido dejarlo con la boca abierta antes mis palabras, esto es un gran logro..

- No estoy fingiendo, estoy seguro que soy gay –

- No lo eres – refute con tonalidad infantil.

- Si lo soy –

- Que no – di paso hacia él y lo tome del cuello de la camisa.

- ¡Que sí, idiota! –

- ¡Tarado! – Hao coloco su puño en contra de mi mejilla, era su forma de intimidarme.

- ¡Estúpido! – ok, ya nos estábamos desviando del tema por culpa de los insultos y si seguíamos llegarías a los golpes como cuando éramos niños.

- Cállense, me están dando dolor de cabeza –

Nos alejamos uno del otro - Lo siento abuela – dijimos al unisonó y muy arrepentidos.

Al vernos seriamente entendimos que deberíamos sentarnos - Yoh tú te casaras y dejaras de quejarte – bufe ante la orden y porque mi gemelo estaba riéndose sin preocupación - Y tu Hao debes demostrarme que eres gay porque Yoh tiene razón en que no te hemos conocido algún novio – ahora me toco reír ante la cara de asustado que cargaba Hao.

- Demonios – grito exasperado, a la Abuela no le agrado su falta de modales - Te demostrare que soy gay, abuela - una vez que dijo eso salimos de la sala para que la abuela continuara con su rezar- Estúpido Yoh – me tomo del cuello - Tenias que abrir tu bocota para decir semejante estupidez - yo simplemente le sonreír triunfalmente pero como respuesta me soltó y me enseño el dedo de en medio para después alejarse.

* * *

><p>Aquí está el otro capítulo, lo escribí lo más rápido posible, gracias por sus reviews y palabras, Si actualizare mis otros fics y ya sabes Annasak2 porque el poco interés de Hao por Anna.<p>

¬¬ me despido porque voy a exigir cierto premio.

**Nos vemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

Desde que llegamos de la casa de los abuelos me encerré en mi habitación, estoy tan furioso y todo por culpa de lo que me pidió la abuela… el tener que comprobar que soy gay. Otra vez estoy con este problema de comprobar mi preferencia.

¡Estúpido! mi hermano se pasa de ¡ESTUPIDO! por lo que me ha hecho.

¿Qué hare?, ya sé, primero me tranquilizo, si me dejo llevar por el enojo no encontrare la solución a mi problema, respire profundamente tres veces hasta que logre calmarme.

Ahora que estoy tranquilo ¿Cómo demonios le hare para convencerlos definitivamente que sí soy gay?

Necesito platicar con alguien para que se me ocurra algún plan y sin esperarme más envié un par de mensajes a mis amigos, ellos aportarían algo que me inspire para salirme de esta molesta situación.

Baje rápidamente los escalones para ir directamente a la puerta principal, me encontré en el camino a mi madre que se veía muy feliz.

- Hola - solté rápidamente al momento de agarrar mis llaves.

- ¿Cómo les fue con sus abuelos?-

Gire a verla - Nada mal – le sonreír - Voy a salir – al momento que iba abrir la puerta sentí como una mano me detuvo.

- Hao – con fastidio gire para verlo, tenía su estúpida sonrisa tranquila que enamora a las chicas pero que a mí me inspira golpearlo fuertemente y sin cesar - No te enojes conmigo por lo que dije –

Mire de reojo como nuestra madre nos dejaba a solas y sin ser gentil lo tome del cuello de la camisa - Hiciste que la abuela desconfiara de mi – con tanto rencor le hable – Tú no sabes lo difícil que es el aceptar el ser gay y que la familia lo reconozca - lo solté como si me diera asco tocarlo.

- Hermano –

- No es fácil tener novio – le arregle la camisa con ternura - Aunque no me creas soy algo tímido en el asunto de relacionarme - me salió la voz lastimosa - Ahora si me disculpas, me retiro porque no soporto verte –

Salí de la casa rápidamente para evitar ver el rostro dolido de Yoh, avance un par de calles hasta llegar al parque, en el momento que me senté en esa banca de cemento puede respirar profundamente para después reír alegremente.

Ufff… me salió perfectamente mi actuación dramático, esas clasecitas dieron frutos, Hollywood ahí te voy.

- ¡Hao! – no tuve que ver de quien se trataba porque con tan sólo el tono de voz sabía de quien trataba - Llegue a tiempo - dijo entre suspiros pesados.

- Es un milagro – la verdad que si lo era, mi amigo no es conocido por ser puntual, siempre llega una o hasta tres horas después.

- Hi, guys - saludo con su perfecto ingles.

- Ey, Choco – contesto Peyote mientras que yo simplemente con la mano los invite que me siguiera a los columpios, note irritación en el rostro de Chocolove, en cambio Peyote tenia curiosidad.

- Sabes, por tu culpa no dormí lo suficiente así que responde ¿Por qué tanto apuro en vernos? –

- Deja de quejarte, Chocolove – me senté en el columpio - Tengo un problema –

- Cuando no lo tienes –

Ignore su comentario tan agresivo - Aun quieren que les demuestre que soy gay –

- Uyyy… ¿otra vez? – dijo Peyote con el cigarro entre sus labios - De verdad no quisiera ser tu -

- Sabía que tarde o temprano te pedirían más pruebas – el regaño de Chocolove como las palabras burlonas de Peyote no me ayudaban para nada pero es razonable su reacción porque no es la primera vez que me piden semejante exigencia y que les pido algo de su apoyo - ¿Quién te lo pidió ahora? –

- La abuela –

- Eso es raro porque ya la tenias en tus manos –

- Así era hasta que abrió la boca Yoh –

- Detesto a tu hermano – sonreí levemente, no me agrada que Choco sienta coraje hacia mi gemelo pero me es divertido verlo enojado porque no todos los días ves enojado al siempre alegre y carismático moreno. - ¿Qué dijo? –

- Piensa que solamente actuó como gay porque no quiero casarme y que nunca me han visto con un hombre – golpe la cadena del columpio por causa de mi frustración.

- Son buenos argumento –

-¿A quién apoyas, Peyote? – cuestione violentamente.

- A ti te apoyo pero debes de admitir que te fastidio muy bien tu hermano -

Tiene razón, me ha fastidiado muy bien mi hermano pero luego se la devolvería porque ahora mi mente está en este problema y no en mi venganza - Y ahora mi abuela requiere pruebas – después de las palabras hubo un largo silencio hasta que hable nuevamente - No sé qué hacer –

- Y si les enseñas pornografía gay – sugirió Chocolove.

-Lo hice hace tres años para zafarme de la charla de mi padre "tú no eres gay" –

- Mmmmm…y qué tal si la llevas al desfile gay – hizo una pausa - Espera, ya lo hiciste con tu mamá el año pasado – recordó rápidamente Peyote.

Observe como mi moreno amigos estaba cruzado de brazos y muy pensativo – Si te tomamos fotos muy sugestivas con distinto hombres y se las enviamos –

- ¿Sugestivas?- esa palabra no me agradaba y menos si sale de la boca de Choco.

- Si – cuando él sonríe no es para nada bueno – Tu desnudo mientras te toca un peludo hombre musculoso –

- ¡No seas imbécil! - mis mejillas ardían por atreverme en imaginármelo.

- Tengo una idea pero no te agradara – comento mi otro amigo.

- Te escucho –

- Mencionaste que tu hermano dijo "que no te ha visto con un hombre" ¿verdad? – levemente asentí - Que tal si tienes un novio y se los presentas a toda tu familia, tan sencillo como eso – remarco las últimas palabras.

-No me agrada la idea de tener novio, de tan sólo pensar en eso me da escalofríos –

- Te dije que no te iba a gustar –

- Lo sé como tu sabes muy bien que hay otra razón del porque no me agrada tu idea - voltee por todo el parque para si había algún conocido mío y gracias a los grandes espíritus que no había ninguno – Sabes muy bien que en realidad no soy gay –

- Te dije que tendrías muchas dificultades con este plan de fingir – la mirada de Choco demostraba sabiduría y soberbia, eso lo detesto y tengo que aguantarlo todo gracias a Yoh que me arruino mi plan.

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan, solamente tenía que soportar unos meses hasta que el bastardo se casara pero no contemple que ese bastardo pronunciara semejantes palabras tan lleno de dudas que lograron con su cometido de engatusar a la abuela.

- Así es, me lo advertiste y tienes toda la razón, ¿feliz? – él amplio su sonrisa triunfal, me levante del columpio - Volviendo al tema, no quiero tener novio pero sobre todo no deseo ir a un bar gay para buscar novio – mi respiración se volvió acelerada - La última vez que fui tuve muchos pretendientes, me dieron sus números telefónicos y algunos se atrevieron a robarme un beso – me abrace – Fue muy traumático – a veces tengo flash back de esos hombres musculosos que no dejaban de tocarme el cabello y guiñarme sensualmente el ojo.

- Jajajaja, es verdad – estallo de risa Chocolove porque fue testigo de ese acontecimiento, me dejo solo con esos tipos musculosos que me abrazan amorosamente - ¿Qué tal si contratamos el servicio de un prostituto? – dijo después de detener su risa.

- ¿Y qué tal si te golpeo? –

- De acuerdo, no contrataremos – se llevo una mano a la barbilla - Qué tal si le pedimos ayuda al único gay verdadero que conocemos –

-Pero Lyserg ya tiene novio –

- ¿Hablas de Marco? – asentí - Terminaron ayer, Lyserg lo descubrió besándose con otro.- de forma desinteresada hablo Peyote.

Choco me abrazo. - Es una excelente oportunidad para ti porque te ayudara – acerco sus labios a mi odio para susúrrame - Está resentido y hará cualquier cosa para hacer sufrir a su ex –

- Lo voy a pensar –

Me empujo levemente - ¿Qué tienes que pensar?, tu únicamente ve con él y cuéntale tu verdadera situación – me ordeno como si fuera mi jefe.

- ¿Por qué le voy a contar mi situación?, mejor lo conquisto – sonreí sensualmente - No será tan difícil el poder conquistarlo –

- Si lo será – gire a ver Peyote - Él duda de tu homosexualidad – tiempo después soltó una fuerte carcajada, tiro la colilla del cigarro para después pisarlo - Te ha descubierto viendo a las mujeres con cierto descaro –

-Demonios, pensaba que realmente si me creía, no he actuado muy bien mi papel enfrente de él – mis amigos se rieron ante mi comentario.

- Arriésgate en pedirle sinceramente su ayuda porque si no lo haces - con tono serio hablo Choco.- Tendrás que aceptar la idea que te vas a casar-

- No le pediré ayuda -

- Entonces te veremos vestido de novio porque tu abuela te obligara a casarte al instante que no le demuestre que si eres gay –

- Ella no me obligara – le reproche rápidamente a Chocolove que únicamente me sonreía.

- No te engañes – me pido mi otro amigo que no dejaba de verme divertidamente - Tu abuela es un monstruo, es terca, fría y de carácter duro, no dudara encadenarte en el altar para casarte y será tu castigo por engañarla por años -

Es verdad, mi abuela haría eso y más - Si lo pones así – saque mi celular - ¿Tienes el número de Lyserg? – Chocolove me aventó su cel que ya estaba con el numero así que únicamente apreté el botón.

Había un incomodo silencio que siempre se genera cuando alguien habla por cel, como lo odio y creo que no soy el único - ¿Por qué no asististe a la fiesta de Jeanne? – escuche como le cuestiono curiosamente Peyote.

- No pude ir porque tenía que terminar el trabajo de sociales –

Solté escandalosamente la risa que me invadía y que hizo que ambos me miraran - Que estúpido pretexto, mejor dile la verdad – sonreí malvadamente al ver como el moreno ponía cada de fastidio – Si no lo haces tú, yo se lo diré – espere varios segundos por si mi amigo se animaba hablar y también por si me contestaban pero al ver que nada de esas dos reacciones pasaba tuve que entrar en acción, primero colgué - No fue porque sabía que iría Pilika – Peyote se sorprendió - Ahora que recuerdo, tu ex llego acompañada de su nuevo novio - me frote las manos, voy a disfrutar molestarlo - Ella estaba radiante – camine hasta estar al lado de Chocolove, ante su fina atención me relamí lentamente los labios y cerré los ojos – Llevo una mini falda color rosa que enseñaba esas deliciosas piernas – al final gemí levemente - La blusa le quedaba tan ajustada que hacía notar sus curvas y su esponjosos senos – abrí los ojos para no perderme como él me miraba con odio puro - Bailaba muy pegada con ese chico –

-¡Cállate! – me empujo para después taparse los oídos. – No me interesa saber lo que hace y como fue vestida Pilika -

- Alguien esta celoso –

- ¡No lo estoy! –

-Lo que digas - empezó a brincar para calmarse, siempre hace eso cuando la ira lo invade o en este caso los celos.- En la escuela hablare con Lyserg – le devolví el cel a Choco una vez que dejo de saltar. - ¿Quieren hacer algo para matar el tiempo? –

- Hay que ir al cine – dijo emocionado el punk mexicano.

- Buena idea - me estire de brazos, camine a dirección a la entrada del parque - ¿Quién pagara? -

- Chocolove –

- Siempre yo – entre risa salimos del parque, estaba muy feliz a pesar que no me agrado tanto la solución pero era algo positivo para mi situación.

* * *

><p>Otro capítulo corto pero es algo en el siguiente va estar algo movido, muy movido.<p>

Una vez explicado la situación de Hao ahora sólo falta saber un poco de la vida de Anna y como se inicio su apasionada relación.

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

Les voy a ser sincera respecto a este fic, este fic salió de una apuesta que hice con Annasak2, así que se lo tienen que agradecer a ella ¬¬ por cierto, no vuelvo apostar contra de ti porque siempre pierdo.

Otra cosa más, ¡Disfrútenlo muchooooo! porque yo si lo estoy haciendo.

**Salu2 a todos.**


End file.
